Avengers Ice Witch Origins (Discontinued)
by icewarrior413
Summary: Summary in story, it wouldn't fit in box.
1. Broken Friendships

**Alexandria Reed went to the academy for Science and Technology, when Jemma changed something in her and Leo's Ice Machine and when it backfired causing her to be caught in the explosion. When she woke up in the academy hospital she starts to notice her abilities start to emerge. When she loses her grip on her powers and attacks Jemma, SHIELD academy sends several teams to capture her ether dead or alive. But Fury has other plans when he sends Clint after her to keep her safe and he himself was in the same boat as her not long ago himself and after everything is cleared up he begins to train her.**

 **I know I may be starting for fanfictions that I can handle. But you know when you get that great idea that you just need to write. That's what has happened recently, I have gotten a bunch of new ideas. But don't worry about the others I have going also. I will try to update them soon.**

 _ **Warning: Language**_

I sat on the edge of the bed in the infirmary, it had been 2 weeks since the explosion that Jemma had caused me to be in and I had told them to keep Jemma away from me so I didn't hurt her, I was beyond angry with her for messing with our experiment that caused me to be stuck here for the last few days while they ran tests on me to see if their was any after effects.

There had to have been, I felt different but I couldn't place my finger on it, and also the chemicals had changed my hair but that could also just be my hair but I bet it wasn't just that, it had to be something else other than that.

Outside the door I knew that Leo and Agent Weaver were sitting right outside and they was talking to the doctor about what happened. I got up off the bed, walking bare footed on the cold ground but I couldn't notice any difference. I walked over to the door not making a sound and hid behind the door so they wouldn't be able to hear or see me.

"The accident that Alexandria was in at first we caused nerve damage but we knew that we wouldn't know till she woke up. These last few days have proved something, all the injuries from the explosion are healed. She's completely healed, her metabolic rate is augmented is seems to offset tissue destruction. Without that she would have died, she's lucky to be alive." He explained and I pulled up the bottom left corner of my shirt to where they had bandaged and I ripped off the bandage to see nothing there. I was all healed, what the hell had the explosion done to me?

"Alexandria, you should be in bed!" the doctor came in and and over to me and tried to guide me back over to the bed but I shoved off his arm and lifted up the corner of my shirt where the bandage and apparently injury had been.

"What the hell happened to me! I heard that I had been badly injured, but yet I don't have a scratch on me!" I bellowed and both Leo and Agent Weaver came in.

"Alexandria you need to get back into bed, you're still recovering." Agent Weaver ordered.

I laughed, "Oh, that's hilarious, cause apparently I'm all healed and it only took like what, two weeks?" I ranted and the door opened again and Jemma walked in, what a terrible mistake on her half. "Ah, so everyone's welcome now, including the bitch who made me this way!" I looked over to Jemma, "Get the fuck out of here! You made me like this, you caused me to be some sort of freak!" I ran at her and pinned her against the wall by her throat, choking her. Everyone at the moment started to try and pull off her and were unsuccessful. I saw two other agents rush into the room and they grabbed my arms and pulled me back to the other side of the room.

I didn't stop yelling insults at her as Leo and Weaver rushed over to her and helped her off the ground. "Someone get a sedative, damn it!" one of the agents holding me said and I threw my head back hitting him in the head causing him to lose grip of me and I slipped out of the other agents grasp and ran at Jemma.

Leo grabbed the IV pole and swung it at me and I was too slow to dodge it and the pole hit me in the side of my head and I fell to the ground, landing on my side and my vision started to blur and I saw doubles of everything.

"I'm sorry Alex." Someone said and I pushed myself up despite the pounding in my head and attempted to stand but I fell back to the ground and I despite me seeing doubles I saw Leo holding Jemma in his arms, ready to protect the bitch if I tried to attack her again.

My best friend had attacked me, what had it come to. Injuring your friend to protect the person who did the injuring. If I saw either of them again, they would wish they would have never met me.

"I trusted you Leo, that trust is now gone." I mumbled and I pushed myself up with the bed to only be held still by the other two agents. The Doctor came over to me with a needle and jabbed it into my neck and I cried out in pain as I felt the drug start to work its way through my system. My legs gave out and they lowered me to the floor.

"How much did you giver her?"

"Enough to knock her out for the next few hours."

Someone picked me up and placed me on the bed as the sedative took effect fully.

 **Comment tell me what you think please. This is unedited do please tell me if you see any mistakes so I can fix them.**

 **-icewarrior413**


	2. Changes

**Here is Chapter 2, hope you enjoy!**

Ever since the incident that I had with Jemma earlier this week they had kept me restrained, fearing that I would attack someone else. They had been taking blood samples all week, and I was getting sick of it. I wanted out of the damn infirmary, I wasn't their little lab rat to keep running tests on. I had my own life I wanted to get back too. I wanted to continue on with my work at the academy and become a field agent.

My life was now all fucked up because of Jemma. She'd live to regret the day she turned me into a freak of nature, and Leo would regret the day her stood against me.

I pulled at the restraints, trying to get free myself but had no luck and the door opened and a doctor came into the room with the same two agents that have been here all week to make sure I didn't try and injure the doctors or myself, when I had previously had a concussion thanks to Leo only days ago that had healed in a day. which had astonished the doctors.

"Miss Reed, how are you doing today?" The Doctor asked and I glared at them staying silent as she came over to the side of my bed and the agents stayed at door. The doctor looked at me hopefully but sighed after a few moments when she realized that I wasn't going to answer and wrote something down on her paper.

"I need to take some more blood samples." she stated and took out a syringe and two tubes and placed them down on the table beside me and she tied a piece of latex around my upper arm and tied it probably a lot tighter than it should be. "Are you cold?" She asked as she took hold of my arm and I didn't answer her again, I wasn't even cold, it felt normal. "Are you cold?" She asked me a little bit more demanding this time.

I wonder why it was so important that they knew if I felt cold or not, How could that possibly matter to them? "Why do you care?" I asked.

"That's a need to know basis." She answered and picked up the needle off the table and started to draw blood.

I pulled at my restraints and caused the needle to come out of my arm. "Like hell, I don't need to be kept out of the loop, it's my body and I deserve to know what is going on!" I yelled and she stood up and backed away from me .

"We don't know what's going on with you Miss Reed. The explosion caused you to have accelerated healing, were not sure what else may have happened to you, that's why we've taken so many samples. We want to see if you were changed any more other than that." She broke and she grabbed my wrist and unhooked the restraint and after my wrist was free I freed my other wrist and took off the latex strip around my arm and I massaged my wrists.

I hopped out of the bed and ripped out my IV and headed towards the door but was stopped by the agents who stood in the way of me getting out of the room.

"Let me out." I said and they looked down to me and over to the doctor who nodded and they both stepped aside and let me through and I opened the door and walked down the hallway in the gown that I had been wearing for the last several days. People on both sides of the hallways moved off to the side to let me through and I came up to the reception desk.

"Miss Reed, how about we get you some actual clothes." She said getting up from her desk and I walked over to the counter and she went into the back room and in a minute or two she came back with a handful of clothes for me. "The bathroom is right over there for you to change in." She pointed out and I thanked her and walked into the bathroom and I closed the door tightly behind me and locking it. I turned around and stopped as I saw my reflection in the mirror.

My hair wasn't the blonde it was anymore, it had turned into a vibrant ice blue and my eyes were now a bright blue that seemed to pop and draw attention more to my eyes, I also seemed to be much paler than I had been. I was completely different now, I looked like I was some mutant. Everybody probably knew now what I had become and I'd probably be looked at differently by a lot of people now because of it. They wouldn't see me as Alexandria Reed, the scientist and engineer, they would see me as a freak. Some sort of lab rat because of an experiment that blew up in my face because of some bitch who changed something in the formula because she thought it was wrong when it was actually right.

I looked away from the mirror not wanting to see my reflection in the mirror and I pulled on the shirt and sweatshirt and the pants and shoes on that they gave to me. I avoided the mirror as I turned back to the door and opened it to be met by the same two agents and the lady at the reception desk.

"These two agents are going to be bringing you home, and one of them will be staying outside your room just in case." She smiled and handed me a few forms.

"Just in case what? In case I go crazy and feel like killing the bitch and ex best friends for making me this way?" I asked and there faces drooped a bit at the comment.

"There your for your protection, Miss Reed and the rest of our students. We want to make sure everyone is safe at the academy." She said to cheerily as I headed towards the door, the two agents following me still. I needed to lose this sorry ass. I rather not be stuck with one of these losers if I could.

I followed the agents out and down to the lobby where a car waited for me, ready to take me off to my dorm room that actually going to be part of my escape plan to get some contacts to hide my eyes from everyone else I needed a break from Shield and i needed to go out and do something crazy. But first I needed to change out of crappy hospital clothes into some more comfortable one and grab my ID card and my wallet.

I watched the buildings go by me and we approached a the dorm buildings, when we came to a stop I quickly climbed out and headed inside and up the stairs quickly avoiding those that I could.

I came up to my room and I went up on my tippy toes to feel on top of the door for the key that both my roommate Rosalie and I had agreed on putting it to find that it wasn't there anymore. Why would she move it? I looked around the hallway to come across the board of activities and I quickly went over to try and find a paperclip to unlock the door with. I found a paperclip on a flyer for Genetics club, of all things it could have been it had to have been Genetics. I bent the paper clip and I heard someone walking up the stairs and I looked over to see the agents walking up the stairs.

I groaned, "Do you two have anything better to do than follow me up to my dorm so I can change and freshen up." I asked them as they approached me.

"We're just following orders Ma'am." One of them replied.

"Well do you happen to have a key to my dorm? My roommate must have moved they key." I asked them and they took out a key front their pocket and showed me.

"We had your roommate give it to us after you woke up so we'd also have access to your place if we needed to get anything." The other agents said as they came over and unlocked the door and stepped aside waiting for me to go in.

"You guys stay out here and give me a chance to freshen up without being followed, please." I asked and they both sat down. One picked up a magazine and the other took out his phone. I gave them one last look and thanked them and I headed into my room and inside the room I gathered up my things and headed into the bathroom.

I turned the fan on and I looked to the mirror to see my ice blue hair and eyes and I quickly looked away, I didn't need any reminders of me now being a freak. I stripped down and hopped into the shower and started to wash up. I went to go wash my face stuff off and I turned around, blocking the water from getting in my eyes and the water hit my face and I quickly cleaned it off but then the water stopped hitting me in the face and I opened my eyes and I looked to see the water was frozen and my hands were covered in Ice Crystals, as were the wall and the water that had been coming out of the was frozen.

"What the hell?" I muttered quietly and there was a knock at the door.

"Everything ok in there?" One of the agents asked and I quickly knocked the frozen water down and started to try and get the water back on again but unfortunately it wouldn't turn on, I probably had frozen the pipes which would take a while to unfreeze.

"Uhhhh, yeah. I just finished up." I quickly climbed out of the shower and grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me and I went over to the sink and I splashed water on my face to get rid of the soap and grabbed the hand towel and quickly tried my face. My hands were fine now and were not covered in Ice Crystals anymore.

"I'm going to kill you Jemma." I muttered and I checked the shower and I made sure the clean the shower of the ice crystals and the wall and made sure that the ice went down the drain to erase all evidence of what just happened.

The door opened and one of the agents walked in and I quickly stood up, making sure I was fully covered, "Did you ever think about knocking asshole." I yelled and he didn't say a word and stood there, probably waiting for me to get out of the bathroom.

I went into my room and I directed the agent out of the room and locked the door behind me despite his protests against me doing it. The guy could go to hell if he wants to try and stop me from getting a little privacy. I quickly changed into a loose gray shoulder shirt and and black jeans and sat on my bed looking at my hands. I was a freak, the bitch had made a freak fully now. Yeah sure accelerated healing was nice, it would be useful in life. But no I got stuck with some regenerative healing and cold/Ice powers. Some part of the chemicals in the machine must have gotten into my system and along with the explosion had modified my genetic makeup.

My powers abilities needed to be hid, if they found that I had also required cold/ice powers from the experiment there would be no stop for me to becoming a lab rat and I didn't want to be in some laboratory for the rest of my damn life.

I'd need to hide my power from everyone and while I worked on a way to hide them properly since I didn't know how to control them yet. When I did gain control of my powers I'd seek my revenge against Jemma and Leo for what they have done.

 **-icewarrior413**


	3. Learning Control

Ever since I was cleared from the infirmary I had been working to get back to going to classes which was not surprisingly hard after being in explosion, now that they knew I had healing blood that's all they were testing my blood about now to see how my powers worked.

On Campus everyone traveled in packs of groups, not me. The friends other than Leo had left me after they found that I had tried to kill Jemma. Several people kept glancing over to me and looking at me interested in my bright blue hair and bright icy blue eyes. The urge to tell them to stop was strong but I was able to ignore them despite it being quite hard to do so.

I headed into the building and I stopped at the door of class and Mr. Pierce came out of the room and pulled me off to the side, "Alexandria, I'm sorry but we have to reschedule your classes and you won't be able to take this class anymore." He seemed nervous and he looked into the class and I tried to follow whatever he was looking at but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"You're joking. Because I'm different now you're not going to let me be in this class?" I yelled and came closer to him, pinning him against the wall.

"Ehhh, no that's not it. Umm your behavior in almost killing Jemma was unacceptable and I would not tolerate it since you guys are in the same class." He stuttered and I pushed him to the ground and looked into the classroom for Jemma and Leo but couldn't find them.

Soon agents were running down the hall and my arms were grabbed and pinned behind me and they dragged me down the hallway away from the classroom and into an empty classroom and shoved me into a seat.

"Agent Weaver will be here in a few minutes Alexandria and what will happen then will be decided by her and the other heads of the academy." The agent by the door said.

I leaned back and put my feet up on the table and crossed my arms, "Great, I'll be waiting for her." I shot back and they rolled their eyes at me and they stepped away from me. I wouldn't let it show but I was kinda nervous about what Weaver and the others were planning on doing about me. I knew I probably stepped out of hand but it just kind of happened at that moment. My hate towards Jemma and Leo had consumed me but I wouldn't take it back. The hate is what keeps me determined to control my powers.'

"Agents nice to see you." The agents at the door said and she stepped aside and Ageist Weaver and a few other of the heads of the school walked in behind her.

"Alexandria, you seem to have planned this on the perfect day as seeing that we were all here today." A lady that I didn't know said and she took out her book and sat down at a table across from me and i didn't move from my position.

"A perfect day for what? You gonna expel me for being a freak of nature. Angry that the person responsible for me being like this has had no punishment what so ever for what she's done to me!" I yelled, they had done nothing, absolutely nothing to Jemma, she was in no trouble at all for turning me into this. I may not be happy that she turned me into some type of Ice Witch. But what she didn't know was that she created the weapon that would kill her one day, and in front of Leo so he could suffer and see the friend he cared about more die right in front of him.

"You are right Miss Reed. We are expelling up from the academy and you will never be able to return." Agent Weaver said and my mouth nearly dropped. They were actually planning on expelling me. These bastards were angry at me for acting out a bit because I was angry that the person responsible for me being like this had received no punishment at all.

"You're fucking joking. I'm the one that gets changed and yet the bitch that did it to me gets to stay?" They stayed silent and I stood up and headed towards the door if they didn't want me here I was fine and making myself scarce before I lost control and froze those emotionless faces off of them and ended up getting shot by the agents in the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Agent Weaver asked and she got up coming over to me, trying to block my way. I grabbed her hand and twisted it around to give me the chance to knock her off her feet.

I turned around and I was met with a punch to the face and fell to the ground smacking my head on the cold hard ground. I laid there for a second, trying to regain my composure and I pushed myself up and i touched the back of my head and brought it back to look to find my fingertips were coated red.

"If you don't want me here then I'll leave. I'll get my stuff and get out of here and out of your hair." I told them and stood up and I after a moment they parted and let me pass and I walked out of the room and was followed by them as I headed out of the building and headed towards the dorms.

I needed to get out of here, without being here anymore I wouldn't be able to get my revenge I wanted to get on Jemma and Leo at school so easily. I could wait till the two of them went out but that usually never occurred with them having all their resources at school and the boiler room which allowed the student to get away from the teachers. The anger that I had pent up in me from just about everyone now was causing me to lose control and I could feel the ice crystals up my hands starting to form.

When I reached the door I quickly got inside and slammed the door behind me and leaned up against it and took deep breaths. After a few minutes of taking deep breaths only did the ice on my hands begin to disappear.

I got up and grabbed a bag from under my bed and I began to throw some of my tools, clothes, notes, and inventions into a bag. I threw my bag on my bed and grabbed a black leather jacket from the hook it hung on and pulled it on and grabbed my bag and when I reached the door I took one last look at the room that I had spent my last 2 years in. The girl that came here to the academy had been weak, I wanted to be stronger and now I was. The accident might have made me some sort of freak with powers but it gave me a strength I knew I could rely on. I would no longer be Alexandria Reed I would be Ice Witch.

I'd get my revenge once I mastered my powers and soon as that was done I'd use my powers to help those who were like me, though not many of us out there I wanted to make sure all of them were treated as anyone else should be.

I know it's short but I hope you like it. Comment tell me what you think please. I want to improve so feedback is wonderful.

-icewarrior413


	4. Three Months Later

3 months ago, if anyone I had known had seen me now they wouldn't even recognize me. My hair was fully blue as it had been when I woke up after the accident, after a few dye jobs I had given up trying to keep it blonde because then I had to dye my hair every week. Also I never wore the contacts anymore that hid my icy blue eyes. My clothing choice was same as usual, I stuck to the dark clothing .

SHIELD had tried to keep track of me and failed, but every once in a while I did spot them trying to find me wherever I went but I always managed to keep them off my tail.

In these last few months I had found one person who had also gained powers from an explosion that they had been in 4 years ago. SHIELD had found out about them but I had managed to help him get free from SHIELD and get him someplace off the grid so he could live his own life without having SHIELD up his ass.

The street was busy and full of life, I kept my head down as I made my way through the huge crowd in front of me that were partying away, the Forth of July had caused a street party in the streets of LA.

I looked across the street and I saw some guy following me, he hadn't been very discreet about ether he had decked out in red, white, and blue to blend in with the crowds. If he had been him following me three months ago I may gave not noticed but now, with my every move trying to be tracked I had learned to keep an eye out for that sorta thing.

Up ahead I saw an ally to the right of me and I turned around quickly to see him turn and cross the street and head in my direction. Yep definitely SHIELD and I would kick his red white and blue ass.

I hid behind the dumpster and I took a knife out of my boot and had it ready for when he came into the alley. I heard footsteps, and his shadow approach. Once I saw his foot I kicked him tight at the base of his ankle and sent him crumpling to the ground and I pinned him to the ground and put the knife to his throat.

"Please don't kill me, I need your help. You're the Ice Witch right, I've seen you on YouTube before, Your legends across all of the US but no one actually has seen your face so I wasn't sure at all. Is it you? Please tell me its you because then this would be extremely awkward if your are actually some serial killer that I actually found." He ranted and I groaned. Damn this guy really did talk fast and boy was he also annoying.

"Who the hell are you? Are you SHIELD?" I asked him and he looked at me confused and shook his head.

"My name is Jackson Hunter. No, I'm not with SHIELD but I think you would be able to help me." He said and he looked down to the knife eyeing it as if I would slit his throat but I wasn't planning on it, at least today.

I removed the knife from his throat and stood up and watched the guy stand up, "I've heard from people online that you help people who have powers and make sure they stay safe and off the radar of the government. Is that true?" I looked around cautiously and nodded.

"Well Jack who is this person that you need help with and what is their powers?" I asked and he took out his phone and showed me the screen and a video of a girl, about the age of five was manipulating the plants around her into several different things.

"Her name is Sage and she'll be six in two months. She had an incident at school and caused most of city to loose power 3 days ago now. The authorities are onto us and I left her with her Aunt in San Diego." He said and I shook my head. Didn't the idiot think that they would check their relatives houses for them.

"You idiot, how long ago did you leave your daughter?" I asked and he looked at me confused.

"Almost 2 days ago, why?"

"Because who do you think the authorities will question first about you and your daughters whereabouts? Your family." I yelled and I could see the panic in his face and he grabbed my wrist ad pulled me out of the alleyway.

"What are you doing?" I asked and ripped my arm out of his grasp and he looked at me confused.

"I though you were helping me?" He said panicked.

He needed my help and as much as I didn't want to get into the path of SHIELD I wouldn't let a little girl get pulled into their grasp and be monitored for the rest of their life.

"I'm going to help you, give me your address and I'll go get your daughter." I told him and pulled out my phone and opened up the notes section and handed my phone to him but her wouldn't take it.

"No, I'm going with you. Sage is my daughter and I'm not going to let you go alone especially if she is in trouble." I sighed I knew he would never give me the address if he wasn't going to go. He wanted to make sure his daughter was safe. I don't blame him, if I was him I wouldn't stop till I knew they were safe.

"Fine, but don't slow me down." I told him and headed out of the alley and down the street. "My car is down the street from here. It will take us about 3 hours to get there and once we do we have to be careful about it. Your daughter will more than likely ether being watched by SHIELD to see when they can acquire her or if she's dangerous."

"She's not dangerous. She's only a little girl." He said as he struggled to keep up with me as I got in the car and he climbed into the passenger seat. I looked back in the back seat to make sure I had everything I needed and I did.

"Little girl or not, SHIELD doesn't want the world knowing of all the crazy shit that goes on in this damn world." I told him and started the car.

"How do you know so much?" He asked me and I looked over to him.

"Because I got my powers when I was at SHIELD's academy. And they treated me like a freak, and the person who caused me to get my powers walked free. I will get my revenge on her someday but I want to help those who cannot fight for themselves even if I have to put myself in harms way to do so. I may not be trained in combat but I have had to learn how defend myself in these last few months."

 **Another Chapter! yeah I'm not sure how good the chapter is but please tell me what you think. Hope you've enjoyed. Remember to vote and comment below.**

 **-icewarrior413**


	5. Not An Update

I know I am quite the crappy updater. It doesn't help right now that I have minor writers block which is not allowing me update this story super well. I have like 300 words written to the next chapter. But on top of my minor writers block I'm also working on applying to colleges, and art projects. But I need to know something. Would you guys like me to keep trying to update this right now or would you like me to start the next book with the Avengers. Having something to follow will be a bit easier on me to write?

So what do you guys want? Me to update this or get on to the next book with the Avengers? Comment down below please.

Thanks!

-Icewarrior413


End file.
